Love me now, love me forever
by Zoranie
Summary: Hello! Just a one-shot that I made up. Like always it is KaixRei and it is yaoi. Warning: Lemon


Tears from heaven: Hey. Thought that I maybe should try and write a one-shot. So here it is.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own beyblade. (Sniff)

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon.

Love me now, love me forever.

Rei Kon 17 years old, sat at the rooftop starring up at the dark night sky and all the glistening stars. It was like they were talking to him and it where soothing. How long he had been sitting there, Rei didn't know and he didn't care ether. Not like anyone would miss him ore anything, he was nobody just a loner.

Suddenly the neko-jin heard footsteps behind him so he spun around only to find him face to face with his leader Kai Hiwatari. "What are you doing out here Rei?" Kai asked and sounded softer than usual. Rei looked up with glazed eyes focusing on the blue-haired boy in front of him. "Why do you care? It's not like I mean anything to you! I don't mean anything to anyone" Rei answered and turned back to look at the stars.

"Don't say that! I do care about you. A lot actually!" Kai replied taking another step towards the sitting boy. In two seconds Rei was on his feet once again facing his leader. "No you don't! If you did you shouldn't walk away from me!" Now the neko-jin had tears streaming down his face and he was shaking with anger. Kai had never seen him like this before and it broke his heart. "Rei please..." "NO" Rei yelled and tried to run past him, but Kai grabbed his arm and made him turn around. The boy started to struggle but stopped when he felt warm lips on his own.

Slowly Kai pulled away and looked down into Reis golden orbs, none of them had noticed that it had started raining until now. "Now listen to me would ya?" Kai asked hugging the still shaking boy closer. "What I said before is true, I do care about you very much. In fact I think I'm in love with you Rei" The tiger just stood there, letting everything that Kai had said sink in. then he looked back up into Kais crimson orbs, they were full of love and concern held only for him.

"I love you too Kai-koi" he whispered and placed a small kiss on the others slightly parted lips. The kiss deepened when Kai ran his tongue along Reis lower lip, Rei parted his lips allowing entrance. It was Kai that broke the kiss when he felt his kitten shudder because of the pouring rain. "Come on, lets continue inside" he said and led the boy inside. Inside their bedroom Kai closed and locked the door then pushed Rei onto the bed crawling on top of him. "Shhh, relax kitten, I won't hurt you" he mumbled when the nekos body tensed as he ran his hands down Reis chest stopping by his pants. "If I do something you don't like, let me know". Rei nodded in response and let Kai pull his pants down. A soft moan escaped his lips when the Russian started to kiss and lick on his stomach.

Soon his bowers followed his pants and shirt to the floor, now the neko-jin was completely naked. Kai stood up and undressed himself and then laid back down on the bed stroking Reis cheek with his hand whispering soft words to him. When Rei was calmed he moved on top of him again carefully spreading the younger boys legs with his own all the time whispering to him. "You sure?" he asked, looking down on the boy below him. Slowly Rei nodded, he was sure. This was what he had longed for, for so long. Kai locked his lips when he moved in, Reis body tensed once more and groaned with pain. "Kai" he moaned as tears stung his eyes, the pain was so bad that he wanted Kai to stop.

"It's okay just try to relax and it won't hurt as much. I promise". They kissed again as Kai started to move in and out, his arms were wrapped around the younger boy who began to relax. Soon the pain had subsided and was now replaced with pleasure. With each thrust Kai made, the neko moaned out in pleasure, his hands roaming over Kais back. After a few more thrusts Kai came inside of Rei, he then collapsed onto his kittens' chest, which glistened with sweat. They both moaned when Kai pulled out and lay beside Rei placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "I love you Baby" he mumbled causing Rei to purr like a cat. "Love you too koi. I wanna sleep now, I'm tired". After that the neko-jin cuddled up into a small ball with his head on Kais shoulder, soon sleep claimed him. "Goodnight my sweet neko-jin and I promise that I will love you forever".

The end.

Tears from heaven: I think it is pretty good. Aren't they sweet?

Rei: RxR please and Tears from heaven will bee very happy!


End file.
